marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Onslaught (Psychic Entity) (Earth-616)
I was wondering something about Onslaught, is he the most powerful mutant on Earth, or was he or what. Is he stronger than Galactus and Apocalypse and is he Omega? Just wondering these. Thanks! Good point. --User:MutantKingMagneto (UTC) Onslaught is just Professor X gone bad. Really, thats all i got out of it... (This was the storyline that made me stop collecting recent comics.) Its not even the first time they did this. We had Uncanny X-Men 106, with a bad Xavier, and then we had X-Men vs. the Micronauts with Dark Xavier. And there's probably more too. Its a bad plot device that seems to spring up in comics repeatedly - What if hero x was bad. Sigh. --Squirrelloid 21:20, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Ha, same storyline that caused me to stop collecting as well. -- M1shawhan 23:12, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well this for M1shawhan and Squirrelloid. Onslaught wasn't Xavier. He was Magneto and Xavier combined, but it took on a life all its own; in fact it even tried to kill him! Though I was wondering one thing, some reference books say that he was able to lift a hundred tons, but the page on this site says unkown. Which one is true? --User:MutantKingMagneto :::I recall my comments. But it was the reason why I stopped collecting (for a while). Good to know that someone is watching the talk pages more than me. ;) :::I would think that the reference books are more informed, and it was probably not added here yet. If you have specific references then definitely add them in. We could use all the references we can. Thanks again for the correction, and as you could tell, I left cause I just didn't get the Onslaught thing ;) --M1shawhan 01:02, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Onslaught To some what answer u(MutantKingMagneto) Onslaught never really showed a high strength level as i have the whole Onslaught saga on my computer right now,besides Onslaught breaking Savage Hulks face with one punch is the best feat Strength wise that happened But power wise Onslaught said he had the power of a god but then hardly used it besides maybe 3 times at full power at bishop & at cable Invisible woman & apocalypse in the astral plane & when savage Hulk cracked off Onslaughts armor to his all energy form .. . Praetor HellionVulcan 20:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) What issue was it where Onslaught punched Juggernaut afew states ? Praetor HellionVulcan 05:37, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : We never actually saw the punch on panel.--Stature 08:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) first appearance - onslaught or not? i was wondering about the "evil side" of Professor Xavier that appears in X-Men #106; is that an early manifestation of Onslaught (and should that be cosidered the "earliest genesis" for Onslaught) and should the article Charles Xavier (Entity) (Earth-616) be integrated here? i realize X-Men #106 is a terrible issue that should not be considered canon at all, but still, it is there, and it is the first reference to Xavier's split personality. what do people think about that? --edkaufman 11:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :i dont think that counts as it, but wouldnt its first appearance be X-Men Prime #1? wasnt that it who hit Mystique? --Johnnybravo44 00:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC)